Indication
by BeyondxHatred
Summary: One night Kaito inadvertently saves a young boy's life and, bent on finding the one who endangered it in the first place, finds himself so engrossed in a mystery that he's not so sure he can get out unscathed! KaitoxConanxShinichi. On Hiatus.
1. The Beginning

**Indication**

**Started:** 11/19/2008 1:06:06 AM (Cut me some slack; band takes a lot of my spare time)

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

**Story Quote:** It might have been a little…dramatic…. the way Kaito had shown up at the hospital.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito (I couldn't think of anything witty to put here so I just kept it simple)

**A/N: **You know, I don't really understand why people label their stories as OOC. I mean, isn't kind of the _point_ of fan fiction to write something the original character _wouldn't _do? The stories are going to be 'out of character' more often than not... The reason I brought this up was: I've been reading a lot of CC/DC lately and almost all have been OOC in one-way or another. I guess it sort of bothered me that it bothers _other_ people. I just think it should be sort of expected. It is good when people try to keep the personalities the same for the most part but it's not _horrible _when it's not. Take CoMH for example. Does anyone actually think Kaito would just give up on everything? I don't. He seems more like the type to say: Get a hold of yourself, doesn't he? I'm going to try to do better personalities for this one. They _will_ be off though and even more so in upcoming chapters...just to let you know. (If you don't know why then go read the 'My Stories' thing on my profile)

**Bonus A/N:** I know that Kaito and Conan meet in vol. 16 and Haibara comes in, in vol. 18. I'm just tweaking the order a bit. (I say this in preparation for the next chapter)

**Onto The Story!!!****

* * *

**

Kaito strolled aimlessly along a pavement walkway. The night was cold and bitter and the frigid air stung his skin. A shiver ran up his spine so he raised his sweatshirt's hood over his eyes and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Seeing wasn't really a factor anyways. It was so dark in was near impossible to see anything. It rather ticked him off too. There was supposed to be a full moon tonight but due to the storm that was brewing overhead it couldn't give off any light. The storm itself hadn't started more than ten minutes ago so when Kaito left his house that night he was expecting a pleasant stroll under the moonlight. Now he was hopelessly lost in an unfamiliar area. Well, it might have been familiar but he couldn't tell.

Another violent shiver surged through his core as a raindrop splashed on his cheek. He pulled his hood tighter around his face and kept his head down. He figured that if he followed this sidewalk he would eventually get to somewhere he knew. He was _really_ hoping _that_ would happen and that he wouldn't wind up even more lost. He had been hoping that for quite a while now but the farther he followed the cement trail the less likely the thought seemed to end well. He groaned inwardly as it began to rain a bit harder. Now he was just hoping he wouldn't catch a cold. He didn't want his mom to have a conniption fit on him.

He looked up briefly and saw something huge looming before him. Oh, thank goodness, a tree! He ran under it and yanked his sopping wet hood off. It was still dark and it was even harder to see with the rain but the moon had finally made some sort of a breakthrough and was bathing a patch of grass not to far away with its glow. He stared at it blankly under the shelter of the tree. There was something there. Something the light just didn't quite reach. He was tempted to leave his shelter but decided against it. So instead he just silently watched the shadows.

The main reason he was watching the shadows in the first place was because one thing. They were moving. And very rapidly at that. If he didn't know any better he would assume that they were two dogs fighting but that just didn't seem right. There was something about the way they were moving. It did seem like a fight just not one between animals. He couldn't put his finger on _why_ they didn't they just... well, didn't.

That was when he saw something gleaming.

A knife!

He immediately fled his position under the tree and rushed towards the two figures. His sudden movement seemed to startle whoever was the wielder of the knife. The bigger shadow leapt away into the foliage surrounding them. Kaito tried to chase after it but by the time he had got through the bushes it was long gone. He cursed quietly as he traced his way back to the clearing. Only to trip just a few feet away from it.

Completely stunned he turned around. He was somewhat shocked when he realized it wasn't just a big rock. No, instead there lay a small child. His large glasses beaming in the moonlight. Kaito crept closer to him. Blood spilled down his face from a hidden gash within his mess of matted back hair. Another stream of blood slipped from his bruised and split lips along his cheek and chin. When Kaito looked down he noticed his once bright blue clothes were now shredded and coated with their own mixture of blood and foliage. Kaito cringed at the sight but in a strange way he felt relieved that the boy had put up such a fight. If he hadn't who knows if Kaito would have gotten to him in time. Wait, _was_ he in time?

"Kid? Hey, Kid? Can you hear me?" He asked as he warily jarred the boy's shoulder. He didn't want to cause the boy any more discomfort than he already was. After a moment of silence Kaito was beginning to fear the worst but then the boy gave a quiet groan. Kaito released the breath he had been unconsciously holding. He was breathing and that meant that he had a chance of being saved. Immediately Kaito pulled out his cell phone out from his coat and dialed: 1-1-0.

"1-1-0 Emergency hotline, what's-" the woman began but was suddenly cut off.

"Hello?"

"..."

Kaito pulled his phone away from his ear and cursed. No service. Perfect. He quickly tucked the device away and crouched towards the boy. This boy needed medical attention; not something his patch-job could fix. In one swift movement he scooped the boy up into his arms and tried his best to avoid pinning him too hard against his chest that it would hurt but not so loose that he might fall. In response the boy clenched his teeth in pain and took a sharp inhale of air into his lungs. The magician gave him an apologetic glance. He felt sorry for the now trembling child. He was the unfortunate victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. How little did Kaito know that, that statement was a more than accurate description.

**Hospital**

It might have been a little…dramatic… the way Kaito had shown up at the hospital. Him, covered from head to toe in dirt and rain while he cradled the boy, coated in blood, bruises, and other such filth. He had burst open the front doors in such a rush that he nearly broke the glass in their frames. The nurses all scurried to him in such a fuss he thought they were going to tear him apart. One tore the boy from his arms and ran off, followed by two others, while two stayed and inspected Kaito. It didn't matter how many times he said the blood was the boys' they still took a good fifteen minutes before they would even let him sit down. When they finally did they took off in the direction the other three had gone. That was the last he'd see of those nurses until the next day.

He had fallen asleep in the waiting room for he refused to go home until he was positive that the boy had survived the night. The chairs were less than uncomfortable so he got little more than twenty minutes of solid sleep at a time. He almost did though. He was just nearing the second mark for his twenty-first minute when he was shaken awake by a strong hand on his shoulder. With bleary eyes he scrutinized the man in white before him.

"Excuse me are you…" the man began before stopping to inspect some sort of clipboard in his hand. Or at least what appeared to be a clipboard. "Are you Kuroba Kaito? The one who brought in the young boy last night?"

Kaito nearly sprung from his seat. "Yes, I'm, Kaito."

The doctor nodded accordingly. "Well, you'll be happy to know he's stable right now and there doesn't seem to be any sign of concussion. He might have some problems remembering details until much later but that's normal for someone who has been under that much distress."

"Is he awake? Is he allowed visitors?"

The doctor smiled at him. "Yes, visitors are welcome. Do try to keep noise to a minimum. He _just_ woke up about a few minutes ago. Um, room number…1304 on the le-" He cut himself off as he noticed that his audience had left him. He looked behind himself just in time to see Kaito's blue sweatshirt disappear behind the corner.

_So the boy had survived the night,_ Kaito mused happily. _Now to get some answers about the mystery man._

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you all liked the beginning so far. I liked it for the most part despite the fact that it was so short. I really don't like short chapters. I could have made this longer but I just didn't have it in me to type that much yet. I might be able to get it out my Christmas but no promises. Oh, the other reason why is because there is a really long conversation coming up and it alone is probably longer than this chapter... you can't really split it into two chapters either…eh, I guess you could but it'd just sound strange. Well, anyways, I hope you liked the story so far and hope you read later chapters!

Oh, and if you get the chance, please, _**REVIEW **_and take the poll on my profile…I sort of changed it up so, until Christmas, _**DON'T PICK CAPTIVE OF MIDNIGHT'S HOLD!!! **_

…Yet… Until Christmas…

Ok, _**Ending song time!!!**_

"_I heard the world up late night,_

_Holding my breath tight,_

_Trying to keep my head on right,_

_There's a chill in the air,_

_Nobody could care,_

_How you're caught up in the fight of your life" _

**Song: **Heard the World **Artist:** O.A.R.


	2. Mysterious People

**Indication**

**Chapter 2:** Mysterious People

**Started:** 12/21/2008 7:11:53 PM

**Story Quote:** _He's definitely still thinking about that guy… but that expression isn't something I ever thought I could see on a child's face…_

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter!!! (No long a** Author's note this time) _**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!**_

**ULTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**** NATAEIY1 FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS!!!!****  
**

**Onto The Story!!!**

* * *

When Kaito entered the doorway, he had thought the first thing he would see would be a frightened little boy wrapped up, head to toe, in blankets. He was only right on one account. He _was_ wrapped up, head to toe, in _bandages._ However, the eyes that he met upon entering were not that of a frightened child but that of a seasoned officer of the law. The way his cold blue eyes scanned over Kaito nearly sent shivers down his spine.

"Who are you?" he questioned immediately.

This time a chill really did surge down his spine but Kaito smiled at him nonetheless. "Nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"You didn't answer my question," he retorted a little bitterly.

"And you, mine. What's the matter? Not a morning person?" he asked in a joking manner; trying to lighten the intense mood that clung in the air. The boy didn't seem to take to the humor. No, instead he sent Kaito a glare that would freeze hell over. "I really wish you wouldn't look at me like that…um…. little help here?"

"I asked you first," he snapped. Seriously, what was wrong with him? It wasn't like Kaito had done all those things to him. Still, not wanting to upset the boy so soon after he just woke up, Kaito complied.

"Name's Kuroba Kaito. Use as you wish. What's your name?"

"Edogawa Conan."

"Nice to meet 'cha, Conan-kun."

"I didn't give you permission to call me 'Conan-kun'," he snapped.

"Ouch. I think you hurt my feelings. Honestly, what's up with you? I only saved your life. Some appreciation would be nice," Kaito replied with his own edge. He didn't really mean it. He could care less if the boy thanked him or not. He just didn't like to have his head bitten off over something he was unaware of. Of course he had been screamed at plenty of times for things he didn't do when he dressed up as other people for Kid but that was different. They were yelling at his _disguise_ not _him._

"What?" the boy asked incredulously.

"Don't you remember? Man, that guy must've really done a number on you," Kaito said a bit sympathetically. Poor kid. No one should have to go through something like that. What sicko could even do that in the first place?

"That… guy?" he murmured more to himself than to Kaito. "But… I only saw… you…"

Kaito cocked an eyebrow at him. "Me? That's all?" That was when it hit him. "Wait, you only saw me? Oh, jeez, it wasn't _me_ that did this!"

So the kid _had_ thought it was him. No wonder he was acting so strange. Unless he acted like that all the time. What would cause a kid his age to act like a police officer anyways?

The kid scratched the back of his head in confusion. "But then… who did?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Guy ran off before I could even get a look at him."

The boy looked at Kaito with softened eyes. Still the unrelenting questions lingered in them. He couldn't blame the kid for it. In fact, if in his position, Kaito wasn't so sure he would be able to keep quiet himself. Curiosity was his Achilles' heel more often than not. That gave Kaito an idea.

"So, Conan-kun. Do you like games?"

"Not really," he replied bluntly.

"What?! What kid doesn't like games?!" Kaito asked disbelievingly. He saw Conan give a small jerk at the word 'kid' as if he had just remembered something. Either way they both just shrugged it off. "Well, it couldn't hurt for you to play one to take your mind off things."

"I'd rather not. I have a few more questions for you."

"That's the game. We'll take turns, 'kay? You can ask me a question of your choosing and I'll answer truthfully. In return you do the same on my turn. Got it?"

He was silent for a minute but nodded a moment later. "I'll go first," he decided, and Kaito didn't oppose. "Where exactly am I? I can tell I'm in a hospital but I don't recognize which."

"You're in Beika Medical. The new one they finished last month. I'd hope you wouldn't recognize a hospital! It's not someplace a kid should visit often!" The slight twitch that Conan gave didn't go unnoticed by the magician. What was with the word 'kid'? Interesting. Kaito had no idea what it meant but it was interesting nevertheless.

"My turn. Where do you go to school, Conan-kun?"

"Teitan Hi—_Pr_imary School," he quickly corrected himself. Kaito took a mental note of this as Conan rushed into his next question. "W-why are you still here Kaito-san?"

"'Kaito-_san_'? What, no nickname? That's rather unoriginal for a kid." Again with the twitch at that word! "Well, I'm obviously still here 'cause I was worried! I couldn't just leave you in a hospital all alone with a bunch of strange people. I guess I'm a stranger too, but at least I'm not twenty years older than you." He placed his forefinger and his thumb on his cheek as if thinking about what he was going to ask next. "Any family in the area?"

"No…I live with a friend." His eyes then went wide in remembrance. "Ran!"

"Ran? Who's that?" Kaito inquired earnestly. Was that his friend? Was there another child with him that night that he didn't get to? Did that mean that she was in the hands of that quack-job? Or was he too late by the time he had arrived in the first place?"

"She's my friend." So she _is _his friend. "She must be worried sick… I never called home last night. It has only been one day, right?"

"Yes, it's only been a day," replied Kaito with a relieved sigh. "Would you like to call her?"

Conan nodded and tried to sit up, but just as he did, he hissed in pain. Kaito rushed to his side and eased him back down onto the mattress. "Don't move around too much, there. You want to get better, not worse. Give these wounds some time to heal up before you try to do anything. Why don't you give me her number? I'll call her and let her know you're ok."

"Sh-she'll want to talk to me-" he began but Kaito cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"You talk a lot for someone who's supposed to be resting, ya know. If you get worse the doc will blame me and I won't be able to come back. All honesty I like talking to you, so that would be a bad thing for me. I'll call Ran and tell her to come down here so she can be with you. It would be better to have someone you know here than a stranger anyways. Don't think I'm leaving completely when she gets here though! I'm gonna lift my hand now. The only thing I want to come out of your mouth is her phone number, 'kay?"

Conan nodded and said that and only that when Kaito lifted his hand. Kaito nodded his head approvingly and after ruffling Conan's hair (much to his dislike) began to walk out the door.

"Kaito-niichan?" Ha, so he _is_ going to try and be more kid-like and use nicknames.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he said sheepishly.

Kaito gave him a wide, beaming smile. "You bet. I'm just sorry I didn't get to you earlier."

The thief gave him an optimistic wave and walked out into the hallway but just as he was turning back around to close the door; he noticed something amiss with the occupant inside.

Conan was staring at the window to his left with a serious expression set on his face. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, seemingly upset, before he began chewing on his bottom lip, not noticing the attention he was receiving from the other side of the open door.

_He's definitely still thinking about that guy… but that expression isn't something I ever thought I could see on a child's face…_

Kaito quietly closed the door and began to make his way to the waiting room payphone while pondering over the new questions now presented before him.

* * *

The magician hummed to himself quietly as the phone by his ear buzzed periodically.

C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up…

"Mouri Detective Agency, Mouri Ran speaking."

"Ran-san? Are you Conan-kun's friend, Ran?"

The line was silent for a moment. "Who is this? Where are you calling from? Where's Conan-kun? I swear if you hurt one hair on his-!"

"Ran-san? What are you talking about? I'm Kuroba Kaito and I'm calling from Beika Medical Center. Conan's hurt, not by me I might add, and he wants you here. Do you think you could make it?"

"I'll be there in a second!" she half-screamed into the receiver before the line went dead.

"…Ran-san?"

"…"

"Wow, okay, glad I called," Kaito muttered as he hung up the beige payphone. He spun around and retraced his steps back to Conan's room, 1304. The boy in the bed gave Kaito an anxious glance.

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"Yep, prepare for the biggest bear hug of your life," he joked as he retook his seat by Conan's bed.

Conan gave a mock cringe and smiled back at him but then, suddenly, his mood went very serious. "Kaito-niichan?"

Kaito tilted his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"You're positive that you have no idea who the guy was?"

The thief shook his head somberly. "Why? You aren't thinking of trying to go after him are you?" he asked sternly.

Conan shot up and Kaito had to once again rush to his side as he howled in pain. "N-No I wanted to know just in case the police ask…"

"Well, that's all you needed to say! No reason to get so excited!" Kaito scolded exasperatedly.

"Y-your right…" the boy mumbled.

"Jeez… Ya know, someone your age shouldn't be concerned about this kind of stuff. That's an adult's job."

"What should I be concerned with then? What's going to be in tomorrow's bento or what position will I play in football?"

"Better that than catching criminals. You'll miss out on your childhood if you do that. If you ask me, you're already on your way there. I'd say you were my age if it weren't despite the obvious."

"Heh, m-maybe…" Conan stammered before turning the accusation back at Kaito. "You haven't seemed to grow _out_ of your childhood, Kaito-niichan."

"Better to be open-minded and have fun doing it rather than be some work-addicted inspector doing paperwork behind a desk."

A loud bang made the two jump and jerk their heads towards the doorway with wide eyes. There stood a panting brunette girl who appeared ready to keel over from exhaustion. "Conan-kun!" she wheezed.

"R-Ran-neechan…" Again he tried to sit up only to fall into another fit of pain. This time it was both Kaito _and_ Ran who had to soothe him back down before he could speak again. He gave them both a weak smile that did little to assure them that he was actually ok.

"Oh, my gosh, Conan…I can't believe this happened to you! How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, Ran-neechan. I feel fine, really!" he said with a higher tone to his voice. It made him seem _more_ like his age but Kaito could see through that façade easily. Is this some sort of charade between the two or did he just act differently around different people? Kaito scoffed quietly behind Ran's back. It was like the kid had switched personalities! Which was the real him? Serious-san or Innocent-san?

"You may say that but you sure don't look it! Gosh, I can't believe someone would do this to a little kid!"

"Y-yeah…" Conan murmured nervously. Argh!!! What was with this strange reaction every time someone made the claim of him being a child?! It was going to drive Kaito nuts!

"And who are you?" asked Ran pointedly at Kaito.

What? Was she going to accuse him of being the psycho too? "Kuroba Kaito, at your service!" he said with a charming smile and elegant bow. Might as well try to win her over. It wasn't like he needed any more enemies than he already had as Kid. A couple Police Task Forces and an evil organization filled that position nicely.

Still her facial expression didn't change. Maybe faltered slightly but not much.

"He's the one that found me. He saved me, Ran-neechan," Conan tried feebly.

Her entire demeanor did a 180 at that. She leapt up from her chair and rushed over to Kaito. The thought of dodging her crossed Kaito's mind after seeing the determined look on her face but at the speed she was coming at him and the small space of the room didn't give him the opportunity to. Luckily, the only thing she tried to do was squeeze the life out of him. Kaito thought his spine would snap in half with the force. How strong was this girl?! Definitely wouldn't want to be on _her_ bad side!

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if anything worse had happened to Conan-kun!"

"S-sure," he managed to cough out. That was about _all_ he could do too. Much more of this and he would suffocate!

"Oh, sorry," she apologized as she realized Kaito was turning the same shade of blue as his sweatshirt.

"That's sure some grasp ya got there!" he huffed. Ran scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Flattery was a great thing when it came to girls. Somehow, by the glare Conan-kun was sending at him, he got the feeling that the boy did _not_ approve. Still, he might as well continue. Some humor could do this group good. "So, _you're_ the beautiful sister Conan-kun was talking about! I must say I'm impressed!"

Conan's face went vivid red at this remark.

"Aw, Conan-kun said that?" Ran said adoringly.

"W-well-"

"He sure did!" Kaito continued, "At first when he said, 'The most beautiful neechan anyone's ever seen' I thought he was just exaggerating but now I see that he wasn't! If anything he wasn't being descript enough! I'm jealous, Conan-kun!"

At this Ran's own face went a very nice shade of scarlet. "H-he was just being overly kind-"

"No! Not at all!" he protested vociferously.

"D-Don't you have somewhere to be, Kaito-niichan?" Conan interjected.

Kaito gave him a triumphant smirk before he turned back to Ran with an expression full of worry. "Oh, jeez! I can't believe I forgot! I'm so sorry, Ran-chan, but I have to leave!" He bent down and took her hand to place a soft chivalrous kiss upon it. "I'll meet up with you again soon! _Very_ soon, I hope!"

"Uh, l-likewise," she faltered.

He gave her another charming smile before casting a mischievous one over his shoulder at Conan. The boy glowered at him with the intensity of hell but Kaito merely shrugged it off.

"Ja ne, Ran-chan. Conan-kun, get well soon! I expect to hear from you as soon as you're feeling up to it!" He waved his hand enthusiastically before disappearing out the door.

"Wait!" she called after him as something in her mind clicked. "How are we supposed to get a hold of you?!"

"I left my number on the in table!" he shouted from down the hall. Sure enough, there on the table was a small white note card with a number inscribed upon it along with a small doodle of a doctor's stethoscope.

Ran went over and picked it up. Blush was still lining her cheeks. "H-he seems nice," she said meekly as she pocketed the card.

Conan eyed it with distaste. Yeah, _'nice',_ he thought scornfully.

* * *

**Five Days Later**

* * *

"What do you mean you _fell_?!" Ayumi screeched with tear filled eyes. "You look more like you were trampled by a herd of bulls!"

"I-It's not that bad, Ayumi-chan," tried Conan with as much reassurance as he could.

"But l-look at you! You're a mummy!" she objected as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. Both Genta and Mitsuhiko were glaring at him as if he had _purposely_ tried to make her cry. Conan sighed and swept his hands over his face. A smug chuckle came from to back of the room where the other would-be-teenager stood.

"You aren't lying to us, now are you?" Genta pried. Conan felt his eyebrow twitch in response. These kids sure are annoying. Why couldn't they just take an answer and be done with it?

"I'd never lie to you guys!" Haibara Ai let out another low chuckle that went by unnoticed by everyone but Conan.

"B-but..." Ayumi said through a muffled sob.

"Don't worry about it, guys. I'm sure Conan-kun will be up and running in a few days," Ran attempted as she let the young girl cry into her arms. "He just needs to rest a bit."

"See? That's all it is!" the young detective chirped.

"I-if you say so…" she mumbled. Both Genta and Mitsuhiko just grunted.

"So why don't we give him that time?" suggested Ran, sensing Conan's obvious frustration. "He's been through a lot all week with nurses and visitors."

"But-" Ayumi began.

"Don't worry, you can talk to him later. He's not going anywhere." The three children nodded and begrudgingly followed the brunette out of the room. All but one person that is. Ran poked her head in through the door as she noticed the absent child. "Haibara-chan? I think we'd better lea-"

"It's ok, Ran-neechan," Conan assured.

Ran gave them both a suspicious look before ducking back out into the hallway with the three children. Haibara closed the door behind her.

"You know you're not very convincing, Kudo."

"So sue me," he retorted sourly. "What do you want?"

"Just some insight on the situation is all. Do you have any leads on the guy?"

"No…" he murmured quietly. "I don't have anything on the guy. Hell, I don't even know where he took me. I don't even know if it _was_ a guy!"

"Are you saying that a woman wouldn't be able to do that? There are female serial killers as well as male," she stated coolly.

"I'm not sexist, Haibara, and you know that. I'm just making a point," he growled.

"What do you know about the one that found you? This Kuroba Kaito person?"

"How'd you know his name? Ran-chan?"

"No, it was Kogorou-san. He gave an interview to the press on the matter of your 'disappearance and miraculous escape from the clutches of death and how he has to console through this tragic time'."

Conan swore under his breath. "How'd _he_ know anything about the case? Did he blab anything about me on the interview?"

Haibara shrugged. "Perhaps his daughter told him. Maybe he was just making things up. That's why I came straight to the source to get my facts straight."

It was more than likely that the old fool was exaggerating on anything he could to make himself sound better.

"Don't worry. He kept your name out of the paper. Still, you should try to lie low as much as you can. We don't need any extra attention drawn to us in your current state. You have no idea how simple it would be to kill you while you lie here unprotected."

A chill ran through Conan's spine at her words. "Thank you, Haibara, you make me feel loads better," Conan added sarcastically.

"I try." She crossed her arms behind her back and turned to stare out the window. "So what do you make of him?"

"Kaito? I'm not quite sure. He seems harmless enough but there's… something…off about him. I don't know what it is…" The scene that had happened five days earlier flashed through his mind that made his face flush slightly red with anger. "He's a playboy. That much I know about him. He gave Ran his number on first meeting."

"Is there anything else?"

Conan bowed his head in thought. "… Not that I can put my finger on at the moment."

"What did he act like?"

"Like a big kid for the most part. He didn't seem to be upset about anything like a normal teenager would. He wouldn't stop smiling." He added the last part more to himself than to Haibara. That jubilant grin that the teen wore was annoying in its own way but also had the opposite effect. He couldn't deny that he felt slightly more at ease when Kaito was there. Conan scowled. But the annoyingness of it was more prominent than anything.

"Did he say or do anything strange?"

"No, he just kept asking pointless questions. He was probably just trying to keep my mind off the situation."

"Maybe he was trying to mislead you into thinking that. If I were trying to interrogate a kid I would try to do it in such a way that made the kid feel like he was willingly giving up the information."

_The game!_

"Why would he do that? You don't think-"

"No, I don't. If it were a member of the Syndicate you would be dead right now. Maybe he was trying get information about you're attacker. Still, no matter who it was, you need to be more careful. You wont always have someone there to save the day," she reprimanded curtly.

"Understood."

"Good, now get some rest, Kudo. You'll need to have your strength up for what's to come."

"And what do you suppose that is?"

She stood there silently for a moment and continued to stare out the window. Then, with narrowed eyes, she replied, "What indeed…"

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! I managed to make this chapter _much_ longer! I know it was kind of… well… boring for the most part but I promise to make it better in the future! I needed this in there to set up for the plot. You need the boring stuff as well as the action packed!

Ending song…

This is usually when I would put the ending song but, unfortunately, this is one of those rare chapters that I actually don't have a song for. Do any of you have one? Feel free to send!

I'd love to hear what you've got!

_**Please, read AND review!!! **_

_**SERIOUSLY!!!**_


	3. Advance

**Indication**

**Chapter 3:** Advance

**Started: **12/24/2008 10:47:38 AM

**Story Quote:** There were a lot of things about Kaito the confused Conan, but this reaction of his own _caused _by Kaito that took the cake. Was he blushing? And why was his heart beating so fast? What did it mean?

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm adding in more to the 'romance' department on this chapter. (As you could tell from the story quote). I kept thinking throughout _'Captive of Midnight's Hold'_ that things between Kaito and Conan happened _way_ too fast so I'm trying to slow it down in this story. Sorry to those who want it to happen quickly but it's my story and I'll do what I want. (:P) Don't worry; I'll get there! It will just take me a little longer…

* * *

**Onto the Story!!!**

* * *

The cool sensation of his cheek on the floor…

The soft patter of footsteps…

A blinding white light…

The sense of terror…

The pain…

And then…

Nothing…

Conan awoke with a start and looked around his room with frantic eyes. Where was he?! What happened?! What was going on?! His heart hammered in his chest as his surroundings slowly came into focus. The room was dark but he could still make out the undistinguished shapes of the furniture he had grown accustomed to. The TV set, the couch, the desk, and the other sleeping form on the floor beside him. He was at his temporary home with the Mouri's.

"It was j-just a dream…" he reassured himself shakily and pressed a hand over his thudding heart. "Just a dream."

"Are you sure about that?" a cool voice questioned out of the darkness.

Conan jumped up at the sound and again he searched over the room. Ran was still sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to any disturbance. No other presence appeared to be anywhere.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Conan asked quietly as he crawled out from between his two blankets. The thudding of his heart beginning to announce itself once again. He couldn't identify the voice other than the fact that it was obviously male.

There was a soft sound, like humming, that filled the silence. Conan identified it as a form of hushed laughter. "Which one would you rather have me answer?" asked the voice. This time it was coming from Conan's left hand side. The chibi detective spun around only to meet the same empty darkness as before.

"Why not both?" he asked as he walked forwards towards where the sound had once came.

The humming laughter returned. "Why not one?"

Conan was silent for a moment as he tried to pinpoint where the last sound had originated. When he couldn't he responded, "Who are you?"

"Ah," whispered the voice, this time from above. Conan lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. There was something there… something ashen and ghoulish in the shadows. "Then, I guess, I will tell you. I am the International Criminal 1412 or, if you prefer, the 'Kaitou Kid'."

Kaitou? Phantom thief? Was this person trying to scare him into thinking he was seeing ghosts? Like he'd ever believe such a thing. He glared at the obscure white shape on the ceiling but within a blink of his eyes the white figure had vanished. Frenetically, the boy began to survey the room. There was nothing. No hint there ever was.

"Now, it's my turn." Conan gave a soft yelp and turned around to look face to face with the phantom himself. "What were you dreaming about that has made you so upset?"

"I'm not so sure it's the dream or _you_ that's making me more upset!! I don't have to answer to a thief, anyhow," he stated coldly.

The thief frowned and the glass covering his eye twinkled from the small sliver of moonlight that escaped from the drawn shades of the agency building. "Isn't that unfair?" he whined. "I've already answered _your_ question. Now you should answer mine."

That gave Conan an idea. "How about we play a game? We'll take turns asking questions that we must answer truthfully."

An amused smirk spread over his face. "Deal."

"Why are you here?" asked Conan.

"Shouldn't it be my turn?" complained Kaitou.

"No, the game was my idea I'll start."

"That's a little conceited kid," stated the thief with a touch of mirth in his features. "Does one need reason to visit an ailing friend?"

"Since when am I _your_ friend?"

"What makes you think you're _not_?" the thief contradicted.

"What makes you think I _am?" _

"Nuh-uh, Conan-kun. My turn."

"But-" the mini detective began to protest before Kaitou cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. _Where had this happened before?_ Wondered Conan briefly before turning his concentration back on the thief.

"Shh… You'll wake sleeping beauty over there." He motioned over to Ran who remained in an undisturbed slumber on the floor. Conan glared at the thief but otherwise remained silent.

"So what were you dreaming about, Conan-kun?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"You have to answer my question first."

The boy thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what I was dreaming about… just little glimpses of something. I felt scared though I have no idea why. Now, how did you know my name?"

Kaitou smiled at him. "Silly, we've met before."

Conan scoffed. "I think I'd remember meeting someone like you before. I tend to remember people who parade around in bizarre costumes."

"Who ever said I was in _uniform?_" questioned the thief with an emphasis on the last word.

Conan thought long and hard. There _was _something familiar about him but nothing he could put his finger on. "… Who are you?"

Kaitou smirked at him and the light in his uncovered eye danced with mirth. "And that, Conan-kun, is a the question to answer. Maybe you can figure it out without my help."

As the thief finished his sentence a stream of sunlight broke through the blinds and lit up his face. That was when something finally clicked. A name to go with the face.

"Kuro-" he began before the world around him suddenly went white. Without warning the sensation of falling flooded through his entire being and his heart began to race.

"Conan?"

The boy lurched upright out of bed at the sound of his surrogate sister's voice.

"Wha?" he panted; only then noticing that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked with the utmost concern. It showed in her navy-blue eyes.

"Just a-a bit…" he huffed. "I think I'm just reading too any manga."

"Why do you say that? Did some Gomera monster come after you?"

He shook his head. "Just some ghost. He called himself, 'Kaitou Kid'."

Her face scrunched in confusion. "Kaitou Kid? You mean the International Criminal 1412 that Sonoko was talking about yesterday? I'm sorry, Conan-kun, if I didn't think he would scare you. His _is_ pretty strange…"

"You mean he's real?" inquired Conan. _But if that's true than that means there is a chance that Kuroba Kaito __**could**__ be…_

"Kaito-kun called for you!" announced ran in a joyous tone.

"Huh?"

"Kaito! He called for you. You should call him back. I think he's still worried about you. What a nice guy."

Conan groaned internally. _Stupid playboy…_ "Fine, fine, I'll call him."

He begrudgingly climbed out from in between his blankets and trudged over to the phone atop Kogoro's desk. Kaito's card with his number was already beside it. With an irritable sigh he began to dial.

"Moshi-moshi. This is Kaito," proclaimed the voice on the other line. "Who's this?"

"It's, uh, me, Conan."

"Ah, Conan-kun!" exclaimed Kaito wit the greatest enthusiasm. "I was beginning to think you forgot me!"

"I wouldn't do that…" _How could __**anyone**__ forget __**him**__?_ 'I have a pretty good memory for the most part."

"Uh-huh… so how are you? Feeling, I mean?"

"Okay, I guess. Still a bit sore but I can move around a bit now."

"Great! Have you gotten out of the house much lately?"

"No…"

How about you and Ran come out for a treat? I'd love to celebrate your recovery!"

"That's okay, Kaito, you don't need to do that." Conan stopped himself there. This would be a good opportunity to get some answers. "You know what? That actually sounds like fun."

"You forgot it," he stated listlessly.

"What?"

"The honorific! Jeez! It's Kaito-_niichan _or at least use_ kun_ or something."

"Fine, fine. Kaito-_kun_."

He huffed on the other end of the line. "Alright, I'll take what I can get. So where should we all go?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide."

"Sounds good! I'll be at your place in a jiff."

"Wait, how long is a, 'jiff'?"

"Hmmm…" the sound of a paper (supposedly a map) being crumpled crackled across the line. "Give or take five minutes. I'm in the area."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye!"

Conan hung up the receiver with a loud 'clunk' and turned around to see ran pulling on her overcoat.

"Conan-kun would you be alright here for a couple hours? I've got some errands to run. Dad will be here."

_Perfect._

"You bet, Ran-neechan! I'll be fine," chirped the boy with as much enthusiasm as he could.

"Great, I'll be back soon!" she smiled at him and with a wave; left out the front door.

Now he could leave with Kaito alone! It would be much easier to interrogate the elder teen without Ran there. It wasn't like the drunk would notice him gone anyways. In fact, Conan might have even been able to leave before the moron woke. If anything went wrong he had plenty of gadgets to help him defend himself… why didn't he the night this had all started? Why couldn't he remember? Why had he ever been in the park with whoever did this, anyways?

"DING DONG!!!"

Conan shot up and turned around. There, in the doorway, stood Kaito with a grin wide across his face. His messy brown hair still as unruly as he remembered and his indigo eyes just as joyously bright.

"There is no way that was five minutes," claimed Conan.

"So I was closer than I thought, sue me." Kaito scratched the back of his head and grinned wider. It was definitely the same grin from the dream. It didn't seem quite as spooky as it did before though when Conan saw it on the hyper teen's face. It was that annoyingly pleasant mixture again.

Kaito looked around and then his eyebrows came together to form a puzzled look. "Where's Ran-chan?"

"She had to be somewhere. She said that we should go and that she'll catch up later."

"Really? Even after everything that happened?"

"Y-yeah. She must really like you." Conan felt a bit sick to say it aloud. "She trusts you."

"That's nice and all but she really should be more careful. Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I couldn't be some psycho. I'm not, I'm just saying." He added the last part as he saw Conan's dubious expression. "So where would you like to go? I know you said I should choose but I still think it should be your decision."

"How's ice cream? Best thing in the world for a sick kid!" suggested Conan. He had to act more kid-like with this guy around. He was too suspicious.

Kaito looked at him skeptically before shrugging it off and retaliating with renewed enthusiasm. "Good idea! Ice cream it is! I know just the place." He snagged Conan's hand and began to drag him to their destination but the mini detective dug his heels into the floor. Kaito looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Aren't you going to even let me get dressed?!"

Kaito laughed as he, for the first time, took in Conan's appearance. Conan could help but feel his cheeks light up with blush as the teen's eyes surveyed him. Kaito laughed again. "Its cute to see you blush. You look so innocent!"

There were a lot of things about Kaito the confused Conan, but this reaction of his own _caused _by Kaito that took the cake. Was he blushing? And why was his heart beating so fast?

What did it mean?

* * *

**Irene's Ice Cream Parlor**

**

* * *

**

"What flavor would you like Conan-kun?" Kaito asked Conan as they took their seats by the back of the building.

"Strawberry, please."

"Coming right up!" he chirped happily before dashing off towards the front counter. Conan couldn't help but wonder why he was so happy. There wasn't any real reason for it, was there? So why act like that? He nuzzled into the plush red lining of his seat and sighed. He was still upset about what had happened earlier. Why had he blushed? He was only looking at him, right? So there was no reason to be self-conscious. Still, Conan couldn't help but feel like there was more to it than that. It was probably just his own imagination running rampant. And that was what disturbed him. Did he want something to be meant by those fleeting looks over his body?

"Hey, you're blushing again!"

Conan snapped out of his daze to look at Kaito. "N-no I'm not!" he exclaimed with as much force as he could. That was when he noticed Kaito's empty hands. Conan gave him an inquisitive glance. The teenager just gave him a cheeky grin before holding his hand up and snapping his fingers. A flume of purple smoke exploded over the table. Conan, figuring it to be some sort of drug, covered his face with his arm and leapt from his seat.

It had seemed like a good idea at first but he was feeling pretty foolish when he saw the ice cream sitting promptly on the table and Kaito's worried expression. People from other booths were also staring at him. His face went red with embarrassment. The magician immediately tried to make it seem like this had been entirely planned and to lighten some of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Nice evasive action!" he announced and applauded. Taking the hint, the people around began to clap their hands as well. As fast as he could Conan went to reclaim his seat and as he sat the buzz of other people's conversations began to fill the air.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled at looked down at his lap.

"Nah, that's perfectly fine. I'm actually impressed! If that had been gas you would have gotten out untouched! Where'd you learn that from?"

"I'm a detective. You should be prepared for anything in all sorts of situations."

"A detective, huh? That explains it…" said Kaito thoughtfully.

"Explains what?"

"Your attitude! You're so mature! It's strange to see a kid act like that nowadays."

"Y-yeah." Damn it! Why did he stumble?!

Kaito's eyes narrowed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act so strange every time someone calls you a kid? You are aren't you?"

"Of course! Isn't that fairly obvious?!"

"It is isn't it? Then why do I get the feeling it's not?"

"M-maybe you're just weird."

"You're right, I'm just over thinking things. Can't shake the feeling is all."

"Okay…" murmured Conan before taking a bite of his ice cream. An awkward silence overtook the table as both of them ate their desserts.

Kaito was first to speak after a while, "So what kind of people do you usually run into while on 'detective duty'?"

"Dead," retorted Conan without thought. As the word left his mouth his head shot up to look into Kaito's sad eyes. The deep purple irises looked like they were teeming with tears that could not be shed. Conan felt his heart give out pangs of guilt. "I-I didn't-I mean-I…" Conan sputtered and then trailed off when his mind drew up a blank for words.

Kaito's entire demeanor changed from the spunky teen to that of one who just witnessed the death of a dear friend. This expression didn't suit him at all and Conan mentally kicked himself for making that look present in the first place.

Without word Kaito stood up from his seat. Conan thought that he had decided he'd had enough of him and was leaving but instead kneeled down beside Conan and wrapped his arms around him. If Conan's heart hadn't been drumming so hard in his chest he would have heard -- more clearly -- Kaito say, "I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to you again."

Conan gave a deep sigh and let his head fall onto the magicians shoulder. Not caring anymore if his imagination began to run wild.

"Do you promise?"

* * *

**A/N:** I was originally going to have Conan and Kaito join forces to try and catch Conan's attacker at the end of this chapter but it just sort of warped into Conan going on his own to try and figure out the mystery that is Kaito. It seemed more like something he would do doesn't it? Of course he's still going to try and find the other guy but it's not top priority for him right now. I know it would have been better of me to have the scene where Ran and Sonoko take Conan home from the hospital so that you knew where Conan heard about the Kaito Kid but it was _another __**really**_long and rather pointless scene where nothing much happens and I don't know about you guys but I had enough of that with the last chapter… This entire chapter is so confusing!!! I'm sorry!!!

Um… I'm not sure if anyone actually cares or not but I've been asked a couple times how I come up with ideas for my stories…So just disregard this if you don't care.

I sometimes think about previous stories that I've written, say 'Captive of Midnight's Hold', and plot out scenes for it. This story was actually the result of that. I was thinking about Chapter 10 of CoMH and making Gin take Conan away and torture him for information after he shot Kaito and then having Kaito somehow live and save the day. Obviously, I dropped this thought for the story but I still liked the idea.

So I kept thinking about it. I thought that, _what if Kaito didn't know that it was Shinichi?_ _Would that change the way he acted?_ I had gotten this ridiculous idea that I might make Kaito have amnesia or have Conan disguise himself to fool Kaito…Like I said, ridiculous. Any who, that was kind of where I got the idea of having them meet after Shinichi turned into Conan like they did in the manga. But then I thought, 'If the Syndicade were the ones that had done it then wouldn't Shinichi _tell_ Kaito about himself so that they could work together and bring them down?' So then I started to fool around with the idea of having someone _else_ do it… So I inserted a random serial killer to the works.

Then I began to work on personality settings for _the serial killer _and how the rest of the cast would respond to _other occurrences_ that _might_ happen. (I'm trying not to give anything away for the story). But before I knew it the little idea I had been working on for a chapter had become an entirely new story. Just about all of my stories start like this. Or, if I'm not working on a story, I get ideas from bizarre dreams I have. (Sometimes I have _way_ too much sugar or I watch _really_ strange movies.)

So, that's about it…

_**Ending Song Time!!!**_ (I know this doesn't go along _great_ with the chapter but I figured it would work seeing as it most likely _will_ go wrong)

"Let's dance to joy division  
and celebrate the irony  
everything is going wrong  
but we're so happy

let's dance to joy division  
and raise our glass to the ceiling  
'cos this could all go so wrong  
but we're just so happy  
yeah, we're so happy"

**Song:** Lets Dance to Joy Division **Artist: **The Wombats


	4. The Findings

**Indication**

**Started: **12/29/2008 12:18:33 PM

**Chapter 4:** The Findings

**Story Quote:** When Kaito walked in; the first thing he noticed was the evil eight-year-old glaring at him.

**A/N: **I know I hadn't originally made it for the week after Christmas but I decided I might as well. Plus I couldn't think of a good excuse for Ran not to show up even this late in the day. (This will make sense one you read the first 300 words or so.)

Thank You WolfDaughter!!! I thank you very much for not being afraid to edit my story. I never would have caught that _at_ instead of _ate _and I _**knew**_that _rapid_ wasn't the right word but I just couldn't think of it! You'll be glad to know that I fixed those. (I think. Well, I'd hope so if you bothered to point them out, anyways.)

**

* * *

**

**Onto The Story!!!**

**

* * *

**

Kaito walked along the side of the young detective in silence. The sun had begun to set and its fiery aftermath still illuminated the ground before them. Their shadows; behind them. Kaito glanced over at the boy who strode along with him. He was staring at his feet as he walked. Ever since Kaito had given him the hug in the parlor the boy had refused to look him in the eye. Kaito sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Had he embarrassed the boy that badly when he set of the smoke bomb? Or maybe when he got the people in the parlor to start clapping? _Great work, Kaito! You try to do something nice for the kid and end up humiliating him!_ He whacked himself on the forehead with an open palm.

"Thank you," whispered Conan faintly with his head still lowered.

"For hitting myself on the forehead? Sure, no problem. Whatever makes you feel better," replied Kaito happily. So was he off the hook? Did Conan forgive him?

"Wha-" started Conan before he raised his head to look at Kaito and the cherry-red spot on his brow. Kaito gave him a wide grin and he saw a red line appear on the boy's cheeks before he once again ducked his head. _Is he embarrassed that he had to say thank you or because he said thanks for me hitting myself?_

"I was just joking and you're welcome. Sorry, it didn't quite go as planned. It was too bad Ran-chan didn't show up, too."

"M-maybe she got too busy."

"I suppose that could happen. You said she had errands to run, right? Maybe there was really long line. It is the week after Christmas, after all."

The boy didn't reply and they kept on walking without a word. _Gah! Why was the atmosphere so tense?! _Kaito scratched the back of his head and as a result messed up his already chaotic hair.

"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ya know, like the day after today? Do you think you'd give me a chance to redeem myself?"

"I-I guess if you really _want_ to-" started Conan.

"Great!" Kaito exclaimed. "So, where to? A theme park? A restaurant? A museum?"

"How about an aquarium? I know a good one not too far from here," suggested Conan. Kaito froze up at the thought. All those _fish_…those horrible, scaly, bug-eyed, _monsters_.

"O-other than an aquarium."

Conan looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong with the aquarium?"

Kaito scratched the nape of his neck nervously. "W-well it's just that there's a lot of fish…"

"Yeah? That's kind of the point of an _aquarium,_ after all."

"Th-that's just it!" he squeaked. _Those horrifying things!_

Conan smiled a genuine smile at him. "Are you afraid of fish?"

"Of course not!" Kaito defended but the look Conan sent him told the thief he wasn't buying it. "'Kay, maybe a little…" Another look. "Okay! Maybe a lot!"

The detective closed his eyes and chuckled.

"That's a nice change," noted Kaito.

"What is?"

"To see you smile! And laugh at that!" Kaito twittered happily. He just couldn't help it; he wrapped his arms around the boy once again.

"He-Hey! That's _really_ not necessary!" cried Conan though he did nothing to try and free himself. A fact that did not go by unnoticed by the thief.

"Well, you don't seem to be opposing too much, there! I say you like it and you know I'm right!" Kaito laughed and released the boy. "I'm sorry, Tantei-kun. Just can't help myself. You're so easy to tease!"

Conan turned a very nice shade of ruby and ducked his head again. "I-its not that…"

"Aw, whatever. I'm happy if you're happy. No explanation needed."

"But you don't know anything about me," Conan protested.

"Then, why don't we learn a bit about each other? Do you remember that game in the hospital?"

Something flashed across the boy's face. "Yes, I do."

"Good, would you like to start then?"

Conan nodded and a determined expression set into his features. "What is your favorite color?"

"White… blue is a close second. Do you have lots of friends?"

"Yeah, do you have any special skills?"

"Hey! That wasn't much of an answer!" Kaito complained.

"But it _was_ an answer."

"Kaito huffed," Fine…I'm pretty good at magic tricks. I'm okay with electronics, too. I tinker a lot. Who's your _best_ friend?" Kaito narrowed his eyes. What was he getting at? These weren't your general 'easy answer' questions. Was there a hidden meaning?

"My next door neighbor. Sherlock Holmes or Arsène Lupin?"

"Huh? What a strange question! " Very strange indeed. "Lupin, hands down." Where was he leading with this? "Who's your neighbor?"

Conan took no time before answering," Agasa-hagase." And asking, "Do you know who the Kaito Kid is?"

So _that_ was it! But how did _he_ put the two together? He didn't--No, couldn't-- know enough about him to put those together! And it wasn't like he could have recognized him. He'd never need Kid! Then again. There was always the photos or the news that could have given him away. But if there had been enough to recognize him by; wouldn't Aoko or Nakamori-keibu have noticed and locked him up by now?

"Why do you cringe every time someone asks if you're a kid?" he countered.

"It's _my_ turn to ask and _your_ turn to answer."

"I know," he stated bluntly. Conan glared at him but he merely smirked back. In that moment of silence the phrase: _**I'll**__ admit it when __**you**__ do_ passed between them unspoken. That was when Kaito noticed where they now stood. "We're here!" he exclaimed and plastered a smile on his face. Conan sent him another look, this time saying _this is far from over,_ before he headed towards the agency's double doors. "Hey, Tantei-kun."

Conan turned. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget what I promised today. I keep my promises. And feel free to call for _any_ thing. Even if it's just to talk. I'll be more than happy if you would."

Conan quickly turned away and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'd be much obliged. Don't forget to think of a place!"

"Aw, but I was so set on the aquarium!"

Kaito shivered. "W-well, if you rea-"

Conan laughed. "Joking, joking. See you tomorrow." He waved and and walked into the building.

"Joking…haha, funny," Kaito muttered before continuing along the road with horrific could-be images of tomorrow.

* * *

It was probably around eight o'clock before Kaito had been roused from his thoughts. It wasn't one of those nice realizations, either. No, it was one of those smack-into-a-wall kind. Well, smack-into-a-big-man kind. The elderly man took Kaito out with pure force. The magician caughed as he hit the asphalt of the road. The man stood in front of him with both hands on his knees. He looked about ready to keel over.

"I'm sorry!" wheezed the man. "My invention seemed to have escaped me! You haven't, by any chance, seen an umbrella with feet running around here, have you?"

Kaito shook his head and rose up to his knees. "Excuse me, did you just say an umbrella with _feet_?"

"Hmn? Oh, yes. It's an bright purple umbrella with animatronic legs! It also has a GPS tracking system in it. Would come in very handy if you lost it, huh? You would be able to track it and then have it come home to you without you needing to go out searching for it in the rain!"

"That sounds very useful!" Kaito said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

The man's chest swelled at Kaito's compliment. "It is isn't it?" But then he deflated and looked down the road past Kaito. "Unfortuantely, it keeps running away and I can't find the problem with it to save my life!" He huffed at the empty street before turning back to Kaito. "Agasa Hiroshi, pleased to meet you."

"Kuroba Kaito, likewise." Kaito rose to his feet so he could properly shake the man's hand. _Agasa?_ "Agasa? Agasa-hagase?"

The man arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes, most people call me that."

Kaito turned to look behind him. But he was _nowhere_ _**near**_ Conan-kun's home. Maybe this guy just had the same name? But what were the chances of that? How many people in the Beika district of Japan had the same last name, Agasa, and are refferred to as 'professor'? Did Conan just say that to confuse him? Kaito looked at the plaque that held the professor's address information and then looked at the plaque beside it.

Kudo Shinichi?

Kaito turned back to Agasa-hagase who was now adjusting the antena to, what looked to be, a giant remote. A red dot was faintly flashing on the screen before the entire thing went blank.

"And there went the GPS tracker!" he bellowed before throwing the device on the ground. With a sigh he crossed his arms. "Guess I'll have to start from scratch." He turned to Kaito and his eyes went wide. "Look ou-!"

But Kaito didn't get the chance to hear his warning as a great pain erupted throughout the back of of his head and the sound of wind whistled past his ears as he was forced to the ground once again. He groaned and as an impulse, reached back to rub the pressure on his head. He was surprised when he felt the cool feel of metal.

"Quick! Don't let it go!" shouted Agasa-hagase.

As fast as was humanly possible; Kaito grasped the metal foot of the walking umbrella and secured it in both of his arms. Much to Kaito's surprise; it _fought back._ He tired to hold it tighter but all he managed to do was get smacked in the face. Before things got too out of hand Agasa managed to get a strange ring around it. Within moments it became as lifeless as a normal umbrella in Kaito's arms.

"Wow, for such a small gadget, it sure packs a punch," Kaito said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. These sort of things seem to take on a mind of their own. Why don't you come inside? I've got some ice you can put on that cheek and some apple cider I've been heating up."

Kaito thought about it for a moment. "Ya know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer, doc."

"Splendid!" the elderly man said as he pointed to his home. One of the walls seemed like it was recently repaired. Kaito laughed at what possible disasters the professor could have possibly made to cause the side of his house to blow up.

When Kaito walked in; the first thing he noticed was the evil eight-year-old glaring at him. Her icy blue eyes scanning him as if looking for a murder weapon he was concealing.

"Kuroba Kaito." She stated coldly.

"Um, yeah?" he began. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." He tipped an invisble hat to her.

"That gentleman act won't work on me," she corrected and crossed her arms.

"Too, bad. Here I was thinking I might win you over. Oh, well. There's always next time," Kaito tried.

"Not if I can help it."

"Ouch, what did I do? I don't even know your name!"

Agasa-hagase returned just as Kaito finished his sentence. "Oh, dear me. I forgot to introduce you two. Kuroba-san, this is Haibara-kun. Haibara-kun, this is Kuroba-san."

"It's still nice to meet you." He re-tipped the invisible hat to her. "Even if you don't like me."

"Who are you really?" she demanded.

Kaito took a moment to comprehend this. "What do you mean?" he asked when he came up with nothing.

"You know exactly what I mean!" she hissed.

She didn't mean Kid did she? How _could _she? Unless… "Are you Conan-kun friend?" That woudld be the only thing that explained it.

"So what if I am?"

"That's the only possible explanation I can come up with! He's been asking me strange questions all day!"

"You're a friend of Conan-kun's?" asked Agasa-hagase with astonishment.

"Yeah… I'm the one that saved him in the park-"

"What was your motive?" spat Haibara.

"Motive? What motive? I picked him up. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there to die?!"

Her eyes softened at his response. "I must have had the wrong person. Please excuse my behavior." She gave him a short and polite bow.

_What's with these kids?! Are they all bipolar?! _

She exchanged glances with the professor before departing down the hall. Agasa-hagase turned back to him with a forced smile on his face. Whatever that glance between them meant couldn't have been too good. "So why don't you have some cider, Kuroba-san?"

"Kaito, please. Actually, if you don't mind, could I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. Just go down the hall and it's the first door on the right."

Kaito thanked him and departed down the corridor but to his dismay, there was a light under the specified door indicating it's being used. With a sigh he leaned his back against the wall. How long could this take? He began to drum his fingers on the wall and glanced around. There was a computer with its screen glowing in the room beside him. He took a glance at the bathrrom door and without a word slipped into the room. It was cluttered with all sorts of books and gadgets. Mainly just cluttered in various spaces all around the room. The bookshelf, however, was in perfect condition. Kaito went for it.

The first thing he noticed was the large amount of 'Chemical Study' books there were. Seeing as this was an inventor's house, though, it didn't surprise him too greatly. He reached up and brought one of the books down. Within it was a beige folder. Kaito peered through the open door to check that the bathroom light was still on before opening it and scanning over it's contents. The words that sunk in as he did so were:

APTX 4869

Trials 1-8 unchanged

Trail 9 abnormalities

Kudo Shincihi

Shrinking effect

Burning sensation

Edogawa Conan

Syndicate

Experimental antidote

--

Kaito slapped the folder shut as he heard the toliet flush. As fast as he could he stashed the folder into his sweatshirt and raced from the room as soundlessly as he could before the door opened. Agasa-hagase was waiting for him in the kitchen. "Ah, Kaito-san! Are you ready for your cider?"

"Sorry, doc, but I'm afraid I've got to go. Besides, I think it would ease up some of the tension in the atmosphere. Thank you for your generosity and I hope we meet again."

He gave a low bow (making sure the folder wasn't noticable) before leaving the awe-struck professor behind. He raced out the door and down the street. He ran as hard as his cold-constricted muscles would allow and for as long as he could before he settled on a bench outside of the Beika National History Museum. He sat there for several minutes and watched as his breath fogged over his head and then disappeared. Once his breath returned to him and his heart slowed to a regular rhythm he took out the folder and began to read.

"_August 16__th__, _

_Day one of the experimental trials for lab rats 1-9. Gin has ordered new experimental poison to be perfected by the end of the month. Each rat will be given a different experimental poison. Rat 1 will be given poison sample1 with a dosage of 3mg to start. Greater dosage may be needed. Rat 2 will be given…"_

_

* * *

_

Haibara Ai closed the door to the bathroom just in time to hear the front door slam shut in unison. Calmly, she walked out to see Agasa-hagase holding two steaming cups of apple cider in each hand. "Did our guest leave?"

He looked at her and gave a nervous smile. "I guess he felt unwelcome. I don't know what in the world gave him that idea."

Haibara couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Perhaps he's just not very sociable."

She could swear she heard Agasa-hagase mutter under his breath, "_You're _one to talk…" But decided to ignore it and walk back to her room. The moment she entered she could tell something was wrong. She eyes darted across every square inch of it until her eyes landed upon the open book of 'Chemical Study' and the folder missing from within its text-filled pages. Without hesitation she ran back to the living room and flung open the front door.

_Gone. __**Perfect.**_

She scowled and slammed the door shut with all her might.

"What's the matter, Ai-kun?"

"Call Kudo. We've got an issue."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hey, my spell check stopped working so I'm asking all the readers if you'd point out any misspelled words, **PLEASE!!!** (Please, use the sentence it was in too. It helps when I'm trying to find where it is.)

_**Ending Song Time!!!**_

(**Side note**: I think this song would have gone better with the last chapter but I'm using it now anyways.) (I swear the next chapter's ending song will be the _correct_ one!!!)

"_What made me behave that way?_

_Using words I'd never say,_

_I can only think it must be love,_

Anyway, It's looking like a beautiful day"

**Artist:** Elbow **Song:** One Day Like This

**Please, Read **_**&**_** Review!!!**


	5. Listen

**Indication**

**Started:** 1/2/2009 11:45:06 PM

**Story Quote:** One more look at that beaming smile told him all he needed to know. This was going to be hell.

**Chapter 5:** Listen

**A/N:** Thank you, editors! I _really_ appreciate the fact that you all actually bothered to _read_ the story and that you paid attention enough to _notice_ mistakes! I can't tell you how pleased I am by this, but there's something I noticed and would like to point out. While I'm glad that you guys are noticing and pointing these things out to me, I don't want you to be _so_ obsessed looking for them that you don't enjoy the story. I mean, that's why I'm writing these in the first place. So don't get caught up in correcting that you forget why you originally began reading this fiction, 'Kay?

**Bonus Note:** Oh, jeez… Can you believe it? I forgot about the serial killer!? I mean, honestly, c'mon. They're the bread and butter of this story and I completely left them out! So, to repent for my forgetfulness, they are going to do something _major_ in… the next chapter. It _was_ going to be in this chapter… but if I added in that scene this chapter would have been over 5,000 words. So I just decided to make that scene the next chapter.

**Bonus, Bonus Note:** Darnnit… I got so close to 40 reviews…

* * *

**Onto The Story!!!**

* * *

It had to have been around a quarter to eleven at night when Conan nearly leapt from his skin. A ringing phone under one's ear can do that to a person. Especially when they're _dead_ asleep. With a thundering heart and trembling hands, he scavenged under his pillow until he made contact with the cool plastic device. Once his hand emerged with it there was still the ever-pressing task of _finding the answer button._ His bleary eyes and the obscurity that surrounded him were no great help in this task, either. The phone had been ringing for over a minute before his fumbling fingers finally located the correct button.

With a sleep-haggard voice he answered, "What?" The belligerent voice on the other end of the line shook that weariness from him _very_ quickly. He sat up, alert, and listened with the utmost intensity.

The voice of the friend and ally he had come to acknowledge relied the events that had just taken place. Conan kept silent as Haibara Ai continued on about the vital information in that particular file. The secrets that should never be shared, the consequences if they were ever made public, and the results of _those_ consequences. What were they to do now?

"Kudo-kun, are you listening? If this guy-"

"I know, Haibara. I know… I'll take care of it."

"Kudo-kun? Wai-" -click-

He knew she was going to be pissed about him hanging up on her, but that was the last thing going through his mind at the moment. All he could think about was why this had happened. Why had Kaito done this? He said he'd take care of it, but how was he going to handle this? He had no type of plan at all. And he only met Kaito a few days ago, so why does he feel so… betrayed?

-tap-

He knew _exactly_ why he felt betrayed, but…

-tap-

…he's _supposed_ to like Ran…

-tap-

"What the hell?!" he shouted as the raps jarred him from his thoughts.

Conan wriggled from his bed, only feeling well enough to ignore the clatter of his phone falling and skidding across the floor as he tottered to the window to gaze outside. There stood the last person he had expected to see. Kaito stood with his bright indigo eyes staring at him and a billow of smoke from his lips surrounding his head. He shivered from the cold as he held up another small pebble. Had he been standing in the cold outside, throwing rocks just to get his attention?

After a few minutes of debating if he should go out to meet him, Conan chose to sneak outside. He ended up arguing with himself as to whether he was going because he'd have to face Kaito soon anyway or if it was because he didn't want Kaito to remain in the cold much longer. He decided the former because he wasn't, under any circumstances, willing to let Kaito inside.

Settling on the best glare he could manage, Conan stepped outside, ready to attack in any way necessary, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Kaito was kneeling with his hands in front of him in a posture of begging. In this case, Conan realized, Kaito was begging for forgiveness. It struck him that there was really no reason to beg at all, since all Kaito had done was stolen a file—_he_ had only gotten defensive when he realized that his life might be at stake. Who wouldn't?

Before Conan could manage to think of something to say, Kaito blurted out before him, "I'm Kaitou Kid!"

Quite a few awkward moments passed between them, but Kaito didn't lift his head. He forced himself to stay still despite the urge to see the other's expression, expecting to hear nothing more than a door slamming as Conan fled back inside.

Conan, on the other hand, was becoming more and more unnerved. He tried to hold his gaze anywhere but the kneeling boy before him, but it didn't want to be anywhere but on Kaito, and each time he glanced at the kneeling man in front of him, his resolve melted a bit more. He was confused, most of all, but he couldn't ignore the irritating mixture of emotions swirling inside his stomach and making him feel a bit sick and dizzy. _What __**is**__ this?_

Each second of silence increased the feeling of dread that he would be rejected without so much as a response, that he was startled back into breathing when it was finally broken.

"W-what?" Conan questioned so quietly that it was almost mistaken to be a whimper. He noticed Kaito shift uncomfortably with a deep breath as snow began to slowly pile on the two of them, but he stubbornly held his head down, causing Conan's determination to deteriorate further.

After another, albeit shorter, silence, Kaito shifted uncomfortably again, stifling another shiver. Just as he opened his mouth to explain, hands smaller and warmer than his own began tugging at him. Finally looking up, his vision became filled with firm yet worried eyes set into a flushed face.

It was then that Kaito actually took the time to study Conan. He had a natural tendency to study the features, voices, and personality of everyone, but he'd never paid any such attention to Conan. _Maybe 'cause until now, I've thought him to be a child, someone I can't disguise as anyway?_

After what felt like forever of Kaito analyzing him as he tried to not break his stare, Conan tugged again towards the door, his mind feeling empty. "I-it's c-c-cold out h-here. L-let's go back i-i-inside," he prompted desperately, hoping with all his might that Kaito would take his stuttering and further reddening cheeks as effects of the freezing weather.

Luckily, he did, or at least seemed to, and they both stumbled inside and collapsed on the stairs, grateful for the anti-numbing temperature.

As the door closed behind them and their frost-laden breaths began to settle, Kaito heaved a dramatic sigh.

"God, it's cold out there," he muttered lowly as he leaned his back against the steps. Conan nodded slowly as he moved to sit one stair higher than the one Kaito was now perched on. The movement was due to two causes. One: He wanted to be eye level with Kaito; he hated to be looked down upon. Two: He didn't want to be any closer to him, even if the thief _was_ still freezing from being in the snow for so long.

Kaito looked at Conan as the boy moved, and then quickly ducked his head so that he stared at his lap. "I really am sorry I stole that file, Conan," he said quietly. His voice was so different from the loud obnoxious one Conan was so used to. He didn't like it.

"Well, I suppose, had I been in your position, I would have done the same thing." Conan leaned his head back so that he stared at the darkness-engulfed ceiling. As the silence once again reigned, both of the boy's stomachs knotted awkwardly.

"S-so what now?" Kaito questioned. He raised his head just enough to see Conan's shoulders shrug, then he rose a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked. "Was it just curiosity or something else entirely?"

A soft laugh slipped from Kaito's mouth. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a part of it. But I'd also be lying if I said that was it completely." The thief leaned all the way back so that he peered straight into Conan's piercing blue eyes, and smiled. "Wow you have pretty eyes," he noted aloud. Conan's face quickly flushed a deeper hue of red before he pushed Kaito's head back up, causing him to laugh again.

"So what was the real reason?" he pried, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You're to blame for the most part," the other began.

"What?"

"I said, you're to blame. You know that question game we were playing earlier? I asked you who your neighbor was and you said Agasa-hakase. Well, when I ran into him, I checked to see who his neighbor was. What to my surprise when I found out it was Kudo Shinichi. At first I just thought you blew off my question by just spouting a random name, but then I found that folder in Haibara-san's study. I just couldn't help myself. How often do you find a folder, just lying about, that has facts about the one person you know would never give them to you? That's another reason I say it's your fault." He gave a short chuckle before abruptly stopping.

Conan didn't seem to notice.

"So it was just curiosity," he deadpanned.

"No, you're getting this wrong," Kaito corrected tersely. "I was just trying to get closer to you. My intention was pure, I assure you. You're always so closed off to everyone, I just wanted the chance to get to know you better."

Conan quickly closed his mouth. Another awkward moment spread between them, but leave it to Kaito not to let that moment last long.

"Aw, don't get all worked up about it. Like you said, I was also curious as hell." He snickered at Conan's expression before his face fell into one much more serious. "But how _did_ you get that poison? The file never said."

The boy frowned as he looked into Kaito's inquisitive eyes. "Can't I say 'I just did' and leave it at that?"

A frown set itself on Kaito's features. "No," he stated bluntly.

Setting his head into his hands, Conan heaved a weary sigh. _Fine… might as well…_

"I… I promised Ran… that I would take her to Tropical Land if she won the karate championship, and she did. I did as promised, and she just pulled me around the park, for the most part. I took her to the fountain just before it set off, so we got to see the water spraying all around us… Then there was the mystery coaster. A man two seats behind me, while on the ride, was beheaded suddenly, without a known cause. I solved it before nightfall and Ran cried from something so sad. It didn't really help that I just shrugged my shoulders, having gotten used to crime scenes quite a while ago…

"Anyway, during the case, in the last two rows of the coaster, were these two suspicious men in black." Through parted fingers he could see Kaito visibly wince. "I ran off, telling Ran to go on home ahead of me, when I spotted one of those men sneaking to a secluded area. The problem was that I chased after the one, without thinking about what happened to the other. It was stupid, and I got caught. They didn't want to shoot me with a gun because there were still police around from the earlier case, so they used an experimental drug that would supposedly kill its victim without leaving any trace as to what went wrong. The forced me to swallow it, and the pain I experienced… I thought I really was going to die. The men ran off, not bothering to see me die, only I didn't die; I became… _this_." He gestured to his body disdainfully, as if he was barely able to think that what happened was actually better than dying.

"I was woken up when some police officers found me, and I managed to run away from them and get to my house, enlisting help from Agasa-hakase, who suggested that Ran take me in, with Occhan being a detective." Though, his voice added, the man couldn't help himself, much less anyone else. "That's pretty much where I've been stuck ever since." He felt tired of reciting what happened that night, even though he'd not actually explained that much to anyone ever before. It was still just a summary, but reliving that night through the telling of his story made him feel tired and even a little shaken up.

He then leaned up so that his chin rested on his knees. He saw Kaito looking dully at the door with his head resting on the step Conan sat on.

"They took my father ten years ago," he suddenly blurted, leaning his head back once again to see the startled look on Conan's face.

He knew that starting off this way made his audience much more attentive, but he was surprised that Conan was staring at him as if there was nothing else in existence, all signs of weariness dissolved.

Sighing again, he continued. "I don't know all the details of everything that happened, but I know that my father was a famous magician, and," he said quietly, making sure no one beyond the stairwell was listening, "the first Kaitou Kid.

"He was looking for a jewel called Pandora, a gem within a gem that will shine red in the moonlight, and known to grant immortality. He was _murdered_ in a supposed _accident_ by a man in black called Snake, who is part of some sort of criminal syndicate looking for Pandora —an organization that Oyaji was working against. Eight years later, I found out, and ended up taking up his work. Snake knew who my father was, but he doesn't seem to be smart enough to think that the current Kaitou Kid could be anyone except Kuroba Toichi.

"I have one assistant —the same who was as such with Oyaji —an old family friend who does whatever he can to help me.

"How much my mother knows about everything is questionable, Koizumi _knows_ through that strange black magic she calls witchcraft, and Hakuba _thinks_ he knows, but doesn't have any solid proof. No one else has any idea, except you."

They both fell into a lapse of silence in which both stared at their folded hands that had became entangled upon recitation of their stories. It was a strange incidence for which they were each able to confess these things, things that they would never _dare_ say before any other such company. It was oddly… relieving, if that was the right word.

"How… how does it feel… to be a child like you are…?" Kaito asked timidly.

Conan took a few moments to think over his answer. "I've never really thought about it like that. All I've ever felt is that being a child can create some troublesome situations. I guess it's taught me to not force people to accept what I say because at the beginning, no one would listen. The good thing about becoming a child, I guess, is that it helps me hide… Becoming Kudo Shinichi again could easily lead to my death, but I still want to be Shinichi again…"

Kaito's eyes narrowed slightly, glazed with the thoughts that were now circling his mind. Then a sudden smile spread across his face.

"Then I'll help you with that," he stated bluntly, his eyes now alight with an unknown spark of determination. "Somehow, I _will_ find you a way to become Kudo Shinichi again."

Conan blinked once, and then once more.

"Why?' he asked suspiciously. "Why go so far for me?"

"You sound surprised," Kaito noted. His eyebrows furrowed together as he took in Conan's expression. "Regardless of whether or not you feel the same, I consider you a friend, of course I'm going to go all out." He reached up and outstretched his hand towards Conan, who was debating on either smacking the hand away or letting it simply run its course.

Not wanting to insult Kaito by thinking his hand was meant to cause harm, he chose the latter.

A choice he was regretting just a moment later.

Kaito's forefinger and thumb made a small ring adjacent to Conan's nose, pressure was pent up until the forefinger sprang forward straight across the boy's face. When Conan's hand automatically rose to strike the offending hand away, Kaito chuckled and instead ruffled his hair playfully.

"You'll just have to learn to live with me, I'm not leaving until I've accomplished what I've set out to do."

Conan glared at him halfheartedly. As endearing as the gesture was, Agasa-hakase and Haibara hadn't made any progress on this, so how would he expect to be able to achieve anything?

One more look at that beaming smile told him all he needed to know.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, how was it? I'm sorry it took me _so freakin' long _to get this out! Around the four month mark, yes?

…

Wow, I'm sorry.

You can (_**need to**_) thank nataeiy1 for me even _getting_ this out. I can't even remember who wrote what. Except for the things I wrote today, obviously. I promised myself that I would update as many stories as possible over my spring break, so by god I'm gonna do it!

Hey, I have a challenge for you all.

Since I keep getting all these stupid 'Story Alert' things in my inbox (Seriously, they drove me nuts! I'd get all excited thinking, _'Oh goody, a review!'_ just for it to be another 'story alert'), I figure I better get a _ton_ of reviews for this. If I can get a minimum of _**15**_ reviews by _**tonight**_ (Meaning until four, when I go to sleep), I'll update the next chapter that day. Yes, I kid you not.

That shouldn't be that difficult seeing as this is on over 50 story alerts, right?

Right.

_**Ending Song Time!!!**_

"_Darlin' you can count on me,_

_Till the sun dries up the sea,_

_Until then I'll always be devoted to you."_

**Song:** Devoted to You **Artist:** The Everly Brothers


	6. Showtime

**Title:** Indication

**Chapter Six:** Showtime

**Started:** 4/12/2009 8:10:27 PM

**Picked Up Again:** 4/28/10 11:15:34 PM (Jeez, that's more than a year apart!)

**Story Quote:** This small fact did not go without despondent notice from Conan. It made his heart throb painfully to know that Kaito could make his heart race at the simplest of touches, yet he could not.

**A/N:** What is this? An-an update? No way! :) Yes, in fact, that is _exactly_ what this is. All credit goes to Nataeiy1, my wonderful beta, and Shinigami-huntress, my brilliant muse. Without them this update would not be here. Give them a round of applause, you guys!

* * *

"I don't care," stated Conan obstinately. He glared at the ground of the gray-pebbled streets of downtown Beika. Somewhere from above him, he heard Kaito give an irritated huff. For some time this morning they'd been in the silliest of arguments, and to say the truth, it was seriously starting to aggravate Conan to no end.

The argument topic: Why was he so serious?

Conan heaved another annoyed groan as he leaned his back against the cold siding of an office building. It was about noon by now, yet there was absolutely no other way of telling beside looking at a watch. The clouds were a lifeless gray as they hovered overhead and the wind was bitter as it swept past. He wrapped his arms around himself as he ducked his head. "I can't believe that you dragged us out here in this horrible weather," he complained. Under different circumstances, he definitely would have taken a more… well, _pleasant_, tone. Being in this freezing climate just didn't put him in a "warm" type of disposition.

Kaito was silent for a moment; during which time Conan chanced a look in his general direction. Of course, he was atop the rickety old fence that no human should be able to keep balance upon. And he was standing as if he was on solid ground with his arms folded and a pout set into his features.

"You know," he finally spoke. "Sometimes I really want to hit you." He looked down at Conan with that childish look on his face. Conan merely looked back at him dumbly.

"Huh?" he asked slowly. Honestly, he had no idea where that came from, but before he could stare like a fish for too long, he quickly ducked his head to glare more fiercely at his shoes. This conversation was so stupid! He was just being immature! He growled, stuffing his hands deep within the depths of his pockets. He just wanted to get home; away from the storm that was brewing on the outskirts of the dreary gray clouds. "I don't even see why you made us come out here."

Kaito let out a low growl, and Conan looked up in surprise to see Kaito glaring at him. "Conan!" he yelled as he scooped the not-boy up into a headlock and grinded his fist on Conan's head. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you always so grumpy?!"

"Kaito-kun, stop it! It hurts!" Conan yelled with tears forming in his eyes as he tried to wiggle away.

"No, I won't! Why do you always have a frown on your face?"

"Kaito-kun!" he wriggled unsuccessfully.

"I'm not letting you go until you smile," Kaito said, giggling wickedly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Conan's waist. Conan stopped squirming and instead tensed up completely, sure that his cheeks were getting hotter by the second. "You get embarrassed so easily, _Conan-kun_," Kaito said quietly, making Conan tense even more rigidly.

"K-Kaito-kun…" he complained, feeling Kaito's breath on his ear, "let me-"

"Nope! I refuse!" In response, Kaito only squeezed him tighter. "Relax, already!" He gave a cheery giggle as he added, "Smile!"

Conan only stubbornly tensed more.

"And why don't you call me 'Kaito-niichan'? You did when we first met."

_That's because siblings wouldn't—shouldn't—feel __**this**__ way towards each other…_

"Hey, tell me!" Kaito tried to coax the answer from him by resting his chin on Conan's shoulder and giving the boy the best puppy eyes he could muster. This only served to make Conan's expression become horrified before he began to viciously try to squirm his way out of Kaito's embrace.

"L-let me go! K-K-Kaito-kun, l-let me go!" Conan cried indignantly, pushing the stronger boy away from him the best he could.

"NO! Tell me, Conan! Why?"

The boy scanned his mind for a possible answer. His face was flushed an unidentifiable hue of red by now and there was clearly no point in trying to escape. He looked at Kaito's joyous face over his shoulder. Apparently, this position was having no effect on the other. This small fact did not go without despondent notice from Conan. It made his heart throb painfully to know that Kaito could make his heart race at the simplest of touches, yet he could not.

He frowned as tried to pry apart Kaito's hands from around his waist. "I don't know. I just seems odd to keep calling you that when you know I'm 17," he retorted sourly.

"Fine, I give," announced Kaito with a hefty sigh. He slowly untangled his intertwined fingers and stood. "You're the most determined-to-be-miserable person I've ever met."

"What? I'm not _trying_ to be unhappy. It's just… hard not to be, you know?"

_Who wouldn't be? If you had your entire life stripped from you in the blink of an eye…_

"Hmm…" Kaito's face became shadowed at his words. "Well, that's why I'm here. I'm going to make sure we find a cure as soon as possible." He looked down and gave a wink to the boy beside him as a smile stretched across his face. "To do that _and_ make sure you're not thinking about it so much. I want to see you happy, if it's the last thing I do."

For some reason, Conan's throat felt as if it had closed up on him at Kaito's words.

Then suddenly, Kaito looked up with a snap. While they had been preoccupied in their own little world, the world around them seemed to take a turn for the worst. Snow was billowing around them in every which direction, whipping sharply at their exposed skin as it passed.

"S-so what now?" Conan inquired as he tried to burrow into the scarf around his neck.

"How do you feel about an art exhibit?" Kaito opted.

Cue dumb look.

With a shaky gesture of his hand, Kaito indicated the large building down the street adorned with many fluttering banners. Beika Natural History Museum.

The muffled reply came simultaneously, "Anywhere is better than out here."

* * *

They were greeted by instant relief as they entered the great stone building. The room was heated to a nice, toasty temperature. Their frozen hands tingled as the heat began to thaw them. Upon examining the room, Conan observed the way the people were adorned. Dressed as if going to a queen's ball rather than a simple art exhibit. Many of these VIPs were giving them dirty looks as they walked by, seeing their slushy winter attire.

"Why kind of art gallery is this?" the young detective said quietly as another couple sent dirty looks their way. He stared them down until the husband took his wife by the arm and led he away. What was these peoples' _problem?_

Kaito looked around in fascination. "Obviously a big one," he said, oblivious to the stares.

"Right." Conan sighed. "Want to point out anything more, Captain-of-the-Obvious?"

Kaito looked down at him with a wide grin. "I knew you had a sense of humor in there somewhere!"

Conan took distraction in glaring down another man as he walked by; anything to avoid looking at that smile. Suddenly the room was a little _too_ warm.

"Wanna sneak in?"

"Huh?" Conan turned to stare at him blankly. "Why?"

The thief just shrugged and pointed out the glass doors they had entered. "Well, we have to wait out the storm anyways. Why not get some entertainment out of it?" He grinned again. "It'll be fun!"

Conan was unable to reply as Kaito took him by the wrist and wheeled him down the corridor enthusiastically.

"Fun my ass!" he muttered, but with more mirth than the cold words let on. _Who knew, maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

Once settled in the large viewing room in the basement of the building, the stage was lit with great, bright spotlights. Both boys stood in the far lefts of the room, perplexed by the flashy showing.

"What are they doing?" Conan asked wryly, trying to get a better look at the stage. People kept stepping into his line of view, causing his frustration to flare.

Kaito's eyes narrowed onto the stage determinedly. "I think someone's coming on to announce the show." A pause. "A child, by the looks of it."

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah... but I can't really see all that well. Wanna see if we can get closer?" The magician jerked his head in the direction of the stage.

Conan shook his head. "We're not even supposed to be here."

"Spoil-sport. We're going up there!"

Anything argument was rendered moot as he took off into the crowd, Conan in tow. _Okay, this was going to have to stop now,_ Conan thought.

But the look of excitement on Kaito's face made him keep his opinion to himself. It could wait, at least, until after the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the small announcer on the stage exclaimed into the mic. Kaito was right, this child couldn't have been much older than ten. Maybe eleven. Why was she announcing an art exhibit? The girl was undeniably attractive, idol-worthy, even. The silvery dress she wore ghosted about her as she walked was like mist. The way she commanded the attention of everyone in the room gave belief that she was no amateur when it came to public speaking. Perhaps a hired help? In order to promote the gallery?

"I want to thank you all for braving the weather and coming here tonight!" There were a few mumbled replies of agreement before the crowd fell silent again. "Without further ado, let's start this!" He laugh was melodious as she twirled away from center stage. A part in the curtain signaled the arrival of the stagehand, who held a large portrait before him.

"Our first piece," the girl began. "Is a classic from the English renaissa-"

She was cut off by the sudden lack of light. Shocked gasps and noisy panic rose into the air. The VIPs began to shift from their spots, knocking into those beside them and causing more blind chaos.

"Conan?!" Kaito shouted from somewhere to Conan's right. Why did he seem so much farther away? Wasn't he right beside him when the lights had gone out?

Raising his hands to grope through the dark, Conan responded with a worried, "Kaito? Where are you? I can't see a thing!"

The noise was almost becoming suffocating. These people needed to stop _moving!_ His hand brushed something in which he latched onto. He was being jostled back and forth among the crowd. The object in his hand suddenly constricted around it.

"Is that you?" Kaito called, this time his voice closer. The pressure on Conan's hand increased more.

"Yeah! It's me!" Someone bumped into him again, causing him to lurch dangerously to the side. The hand in his drew him back from the brink of falling, and drew him close. He tried to tell himself that his racing heart was due to panic from the situation, not from the close proximity he _knew_ he was in with the thief.

"Don't worry, I got 'cha."

Yeah, that made him feel _loads_ better.

All at once, the lights blinked back into existence, and the simultaneous chorus of screams began.

There, on the stage, lay the still form of the young performer.

Now in red-stained silver.

She was dead.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I finally return and it's a hecka short chapter. Oh well, it's better than nothing, right? Now I should really get to bed. It's almost one. I have school tomorrow. :) Please, if you bothered to stay around this long, would you mind leaving a review? I'm a review whore, let's feed the addiction. XD

I LIVE!!!

_(**Ending Song Time!!!**)_

"_Another hero another mindless crime,  
Behind the curtain in the pantomime,  
Hold the line.  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?"_

**Artist:** Queen **Song:** The Show Must Go On


End file.
